gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Last Mabelcorn/Gallery
Screencaps Cold open S2E15 - Mystery Shack shot.png S2E15 Mystery Shack close shot.png S2E15 - Mystery Shack front view.png S2E15 - Twins room shot.png S2E15 - Dipper asleep.png S2e15 - Mabel Asleep.png S2e15 Mabel hugging stuffed unicorn.jpg S2e15 - Stanford asleep.png S2e15 - Ford eyes close.png S2e15 - Ford eyes open.png S2e15 - Stanford wheat field.png S2e15 - why here.png S2e15 - somethings coming.png S2e15 - flattened wheat.png S2e15 - bill in wheat.png S2e15 bill cipher lighting up.png S2ep15 - I know that laugh.png S2e15 - Show yourself.png S2e15 - as you wish.png S2e15 - Bill flashes in.png S2e15 - ford and bill silhouete.png S2e15 - bill appears in color.png S2e15 - Bills here.png S2e15 - Well.png S2e15 - Bill blue clones.png S2e15 - Three Bills.png S2e15 - wellwellwell.png S2e15 - five bills.png S2e15 - seven bills.png S2e15 - circle of bills.png S2e15 - sight for sore eye.png S2e15 - Fords full name stated.png S2e15 - bill trying to be cute.png S2e15 - didnt work.png S2e15 - what do you want.png S2e15 - quit playing dumb.png S2e15 - hair ruffle.png S2e15 - nose flick.png S2e15 - blue bills.png S2e15 - bill merge back.png S2e15 - shadow above.png S2e15 - been making deals.png S2e15 - getting ready.png S2e15 - blue flame rift.png S2e15 - bill contained rift.png S2e15 - when you slip up.png S2e15 -shattered rift.png S2e15 - open rift.png S2e15 - burning wheat at feet.png S2e15 - Ford scared.png S2e15 - get out of here.png S2e15 - no dominion.png S2e15 - maybe not.png S2e15 - things change.png S2e15 - ford reflection in eye.png S2e15 - Bill floats away.png S2e15 - Bills evil laugh.png S2e15 - circle of fire.png S2e15 - sixfingered hand.png S2e15 - eye dilated.png S2e15 - blue eye.png S2e15 - ford jerked awake.png S2e15 - have to warn them.png S2e15 - hes coming.png Bill's back S2e15 - searching for board game.png S2e15 - Stans board games.png S2e15 - what could go wrong board game.png S2e15 - whats this game.png ‎ S2e15 - should be concerned.png S2e15 - should take up next 21 min.png S2e15 - hear the shout.png S2e15 - ford is calling.png S2e15 - questioning glance.png ‎ S2e15 - barrel of pugs.png S2e15 - you have 24 hours.png ‎ S2e15 - vamosvamos.png S2e15 - childrenhave arrived.png S2e15 - ford beckons them.png S2e15 - wizard school maybe.png S2e15 - searching for owl.png ‎ S2e15 - dont touch the bag.png S2e15 - ford close shot.png S2e15 - do you recognize symbol.png S2e15 - they recognize it.png S2e15 - dipper distressed.png S2e15 - dipper so many questions.png S2e15 - mabel we defeated him.png ‎ S2e15 - seen things.png S2e15 - ways to shield us.png S2e15 - shack layout.png S2e15 - he always forgets.png S2e15 - flip through journal.png S2e15 - he remembers now.png S2e15 - its hopeless.png S2e15 - excited mabel.png S2e15 - banned.png S2e15 - mabel shaking.png ‎ S2e15 - are you looking at her sweater.png S2e15 - cant argue.png S2e15 - take her blood.png S2e15 - presenting crossbow.png S2e15 - dawg.png S2e15 - shot away.png ‎ S2e15 - broken window.png S2e15 - what are the chances.png S2e15 - one word for unicorns.png S2e15 - Dipper what to do.png S2e15 - open sign.png S2e15 - closed sign.png S2e15 opening secret door.png ‎ S2e15 floor 2.png ‎ S2e15 study entrance.png ‎ S2e15 study door in closed.png ‎ S2e15 study door in open.png ‎ S2e15 study 1.png ‎ S2e15 study 2.png ‎ S2e15 memory gun rest.png ‎ S2e15 whats under the cover.png ‎ S2e15 Plan B.png ‎ S2e15 device.png S2e15 project mentem.png ‎ S2e15 bill proof our minds.png ‎ S2e15 use the device on a child.png ‎ S2e15 psssst.png In search of a unicorn S2e15 forest treck.png S2e15 if you lick a unicorn neck.png S2e15 promise to lick.png S2e15 stopped believing.png S2e15 keep you safe.png S2e15 enchanted forest.png S2e15 arrived at forest.png S2e15 enchanted forest.jpg S2e15 summoning unicorn journal page.png S2e15 Grenda chant 1.png S2e15 bet you ten bucks nothing happens.png S2e15 first glimpse.png S2e15 unicorn.png S2e15 wendy giving mabel dollar bill.png Out of our minds S2e15 cipher file.png S2e15 cipher file page 1 and 2.png S2e15 cipher file page 2 and 3.png S2e15 How bill gets in minds code.png Good deeds S2e15 Doing Good Deeds.png S2e15 snails.png S2e15 deed done.png S2e15 plant a tree.png S2e15 share a smile.png S2e15 happy face.png S2e15 ducklings.png S2e15 bezazzling nathaniel.png S2e15 tip lazy susan.png S2e15 old lady biz.png S2e15 list part 1.png S2e15 list part 2.png S2e15 not pure.png S2e15 vogue.jpg S2e15 neigh.jpg The Wendy way S2e15 worried.png S2e15 outside gnastys.png S2e15 schmendrick.png S2e15 breaking in.png Trust no one S2e15 dipper gasp.png S2e15 trust no one.png S2e15 Call me a friend.png S2e15 Ford possessed.png S2e15 Bill Cipher shrine.png s2e15 Trust no one.png S2e15 3-fingered dipper.png Flashback S2e15 wall codes.png S2e15 Hiya smart guy.png S2e15 playing interdimensional chess.png S2e15 Voluntary possession.png S2e15 A little help from a friend.png S2e15 Betrayal.png Bill-proof S2e15 Mabel To the Rescue.png End tag Gravity Falls - SDCC 2015 - Look Ahead Gravity Falls - September 7th - Teaser Gravity Falls - The Last Mabelcorn - Preview Miscellaneous S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 1.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 2.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 3.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 4.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 5.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 6.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 7.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 8.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 9.png S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 10.png S2e15 terrace ford in field.png S2e15 terrace mabel sleeps.png S2e15 terrace wheat field.png S2e15 terrace ford and bill.png S2e15 terrace bill.png S2e15 terrace nightmare realm.png S2e15 terrace eye.png S2e15 terrace inferno.png S2e15 terrace ford wakes up.png Mabel's Good Deeds Montage|Uncut version of Mabel's Good Deeds Montage S2e15 beaten Mabel.png S2e15 bill copy efx.png S2e15 cbeth design.png S2e15 cbeth poses.png S2e15 faun.png S2e15 gpd design.png S2e15 police deer.png S2e15 grenda undercover.png S2e15 ominous ford.png Promotional art S2e15 matt braly promo art.png S2e15 sabrina cotugno promo art.jpg S2e15 sabrina cotugno promo art second half.png Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries